Last chance
by emilymushimaro
Summary: It was last day of the Grand Magic Games... As Charle predicted something bad is going to happen. Some people of Fairytail may suffer. Some people may die. This is Gray's last chance to tell Juvia something his being holding on for a longtime... I love you...
1. Chapter 1

It's the day at the Grand Magic Games.

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"PERVERT!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

"Aye..."

Juvia sighed. She wasn't really having the best day. It had been disappointing to her. She let Lucy get hurt by Minerva in the water sphere battle off. Now she was selected in Fairytail's team in replace of Natsu.  
"BUT ERZA! We have to save Lucy now! I need to go!" Natsu yelled. He was desperately trying to save Lucy, but unfortunately for him, he was tied up against a wooden pole.  
"CALM DOWN! We will we just need to find a way to get her while no one notices..." Erza was doing her best to remain calm, but deep inside she was ripping those apart who stole Lucy and feeding the remain pieces of them to the wolfs. "Alright minna, this is the plan..."

It was the final battle of the Grand Magic had just defeated Rufus and Juvia sure loved that performance. But deep down she was still depressed. _Maybe Gray-sa I mean Gray loves Lucy after all..._Juvia thought. Then she just realized what she had just said, "Juvia don't think about that now, it's not time to think about Gray." "There's always time to think about your beloved one." a voice whispered coming from behind her. Juvia's eyes widened as she recognized it. She quickly jumped forward and turned around, "Minerva..." Juvia growled. "Oh my, what an excellent way to greet your enemy.." Minerva smirked. She already planned everything out about what to do to effect the water mage.

Gray smiled as he got his revenge. He looked at the unconscious creator magic user and said, "Never look down on Fairytail." He took that hat from his head and threw it to Rufus. Just as Gray turned around he saw a big screen with Juvia and Minerva standing. His eyes widened. _Juvia..._Gray thought. His eyes then turned into anger. Juvia was going to face Minerva herself. But as Gray was about to explode, he then turned back to normal and decided to watch it just incase one of his nakama get in trouble. After all he got his revenge.

Juvia tried to calm down but she couldn't. Her enemy just had to hurt one of Gray's lovers. "What do you want Minerva?" Juvia asked with anger. "Oh I just wanted to talk.." Minerva quietly said as she smirked. Juvia knew this wasn't a good sign. "Talk? What would you want to talk about with Juvia?" Juvia replied. "Oh you know... about GRAY" Juvia's eyes widened. "Why do you want to talk about GRAY?" Juvia started to get pissed off. She didn't need this. She was sick of this one sided love. "Oh I know you love him, but poor Juvia. Gray loves LUCY." Minerva raised her voice on the last sentence. Juvia then flinched.

_Gray loves Lucy..._

_Gray loves Lucy..._

_Gray loves Lucy and will never love Juvia..._

These words kept repeating in her mind. Juvia looked away from Minerva and tears started to come out of her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She raised her hands to her face and started crying. At the same time, the sky started to rain.

Gray was in shock. _J-juvia loves me?..._Gray thought. He knew that the water mage had been acting weird around him and was easily impressed by what ever he did, not to mention she actually stalked him. Gray looked back at the screen and saw Juvia crying, he looked up to the sky and knew what was going to happen next... Rain.

Juvia rubbed her eyes and looked at the sky. The sky was crying for her. Juvia quickly rubbed her eyes once more and looked straightly eye to eye at Minerva. "Oh, poor little girl... Heart broken? Well you deserve it."

"Lucy is way prettier than you"

Juvia flinched at those words.

"Every one cares for her more than you"

Juvia tightened her fist. She knew Minerva was right about that.

"Gray will probably ask Lucy out after Grand Magic games and boom... Ice and keys unite."

"IROUSAI!" Juvia shouted. Just then, boiling water hit Minerva directly in the stomach as she flew backwards into rocks. "I don't care if everyone cares for Lucy more than me! I have been alone all my life and still am!" Minerva stood up and had a shocked expression on her. "I don't need this crap! I don't need it to be rubbed in my face! SOMETIMES I WISH I WOULD JUST DIE!" Juvia had tears in her eyes but they were a sign of anger. Minerva jumped as Juvia yelled. She had never seen anyone like her. "W-well I.." Minerva tried to speak but got interrupted. "YEAH YEAH OK... But if he loves Lucy then fine! I have to live with it. I will just have to move on... but you know what? I CAN'T! BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO SHOWED ME THE SUN..." Juvia stopped to breath.. and calmed down. "H-he was the one to stop the rain..." Juvia quietly said. Minerva was very surprised with this girls confession. Usually Minerva wouldn't let anyone continue but because Juvia had such an expression she had never seen before she just couldn't stop her. "E-even if he doesn't love me... I will always be their for him because.. I love him.."

Gray was on the verge to tears. He had only cried once in his life. But this was very emotional to him. "J-juvia.." was all Gray managed to say. He fell to his knees and started crying. "Gomenasai Juvia... I never knew..." Gray rubbed his tears quickly, slowly got up and started running. He knew what he had to do next and this might be the last chance he will ever have. Running and panting, trying to find a certain water mage all he kept saying in his mind was...

_I love you too Juvia..._

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Please review so I know you like it or not. Also could you give me some ideas? I don't know what to do for the next chapter.. But I will update every week and I keep my word!**

**Gray:** Can you just shut up? You won't keep your word you liar...

**Me: **Um excuse me? Who's the one who has to do exams and work? Who's the one who has to write about you and Juvia?

**Gray:**... you ...

**Me:**Yes, I'm glad you understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva stood there silently.. _What the hell is this girl thinking?_ She thought. "AHAH! What a lame excuse of loving someone... I can't believe I actu-" Minerva got interupted when all of a sudden, Juvia was behind Minerva touching her head. " If you make fun of Juvia one more time..." Juvia whispered. "I'll kill you..." Minerva's eyes widened. How did she?... Juvia raised her fist and punched Minerva's back flying her straight into a building. While all the crashing happened Minerva struggled to stand up but managed. "YOU... I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Minerva's eyes were filled with rage.

Gray stopped when he heard a loud bang. _Huh what the...?_ Gray got confused for a moment but then one name came up. "JUVIA!" He spoke out loud. He ran towards the crash.

Black magic started to surround Minerva. Uh oh not good... Juvia thought. "JUVIA!" a voice called out. Juvia jumped and her eye's widened as she recongised it. "Gray-sama?" Juvia turned around and saw Gray running towards her. "GRAY-SAMA NO STAY BACK!" Juvia yelled.

"Stay back?" Gray talked to himself. He turned to see Minerva charging at him. "So this is your precious Gray Juvia? I shall kill him!" Minerva yelled. Minerva charged full speed at Gray. Gray knew he didn't have time to make Ice Magic, so he had his arms protecting him. "GRAY NO!" Juvia yelled.

"Oh no!" Juvia whispered. Turning into her Siera form, Juvia flew straight in front of him just before Minerva was about to hit him. "Juvia get back!" "Too late.." Minerva smirked. She pulled her hand forwards straight into Juvia's body. "Juvia's body is made out of water, no physical attacks can-" Juvia stopped when she felt black magic forming inside of her. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "JUVIA!" Gray yelled. He couldn't believe he just saw. Someone who he cared for dearly just got hurt in front of his eyes. Fortunately, Juvia was still standing, but finding it difficult to breathe as a source of magic was inside her affecting her water. "Damn it..." She whispered. She turned around and looked at Gray. Gray was paralyzed from what happened. He didn't move. "Gray.." Juvia sighed. Surprisingly he got out of his shock mode and looked a Juvia. "G-gomene Juvia... I'm sorry I got in you way.." Gray whispered, feeling guilt rushing into him. Juvia grinned. "It's okay Gray-sama, please just go, I can handle this." She still kept the grin on her face. Gray looked at her once more and got up. "Ok be careful.." Those were Gray's last words as he left.

Gray ran and ran away from the spot. _What am I doing!?_ Gray thought. He stopped for a moment and thought again, _shouldn't I be the one saving Juvia?_ Gray felt more regret creeping into his heart. "Wait for me Juvia." He started running again. _I know just the person who can help me with this... Though he may be annoying..._

_**GOMENASAI! I couldn't do a long chapter! It's very short but I hope you like it! I have things to do so I will make sure I will update within a week. Next time I will make longer chapters. **_

_**Gray: I can't believe you actually updated.**_

_**Me: I'm not forgetful you know. **_

_**Gray: Maybe you should do a story about me turning into a cat and Juvia finds me... *smirks***_

_**Me: Oh yeah! GREAT IDEA!**_

_**Gray: Really?! **_

_**Juvia: Just let them be... Please review if you have any ideas and keep in touch!**_

_**Gray: JUVIIAAAA! **_


End file.
